


Varenda kvadratcentimeter

by Lisa_Ruvo



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Edging, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Semi-Public Sex, Skandi Smut
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Ruvo/pseuds/Lisa_Ruvo
Summary: Magnus och Vilde har varit tillsammans i drygt tre månader och är sådär äckligt förälskade i varandra. Det mesta flyter på, men osäkerheten finns där hos båda två.Vilde är osäker på sig själv, vågar inte riktigt tro på att Magnus tycker att hon är det bästa han vet. Hur kan han veta det när han inte har haft sex med någon annan före henne? Och förstår han inte hennes hintar om hur hon vill ha det när de har sex?Magnus är osäker på om han får Vilde att komma när de har sex. Kanske hon bara fejkar? Tur att Jonas kan ge honom några goda råd på vägen.





	Varenda kvadratcentimeter

**Author's Note:**

> Det här är en fic som är en del av en skandi smut-utmaning där vi alla har fått samma prompts; edging och semi-public.  
> Lite fri tolkning av mig, men som en klok person sa: huvudsaken är att det blir mer smut på skandinaviska ;)
> 
> Det här är mitt bidrag. Första gången jag skriver smut, trodde aldrig jag skulle göra det. ;-)  
> Det är också första gången jag skriver något om Vilde och Magnus.

**ONSDAG**

**Vilde**

”Var det lika skönt för dig också?” Magnus drar sig försiktigt ur Vilde, håller fast kondomen med ena handen så att den inte ska glida av inne i henne. Han drar av kondomen långsamt, knyter ihop den med en knut och släpper ner den på golvet bredvid sängen. 

Vilde stryker undan luggen i pannan, nickar och ler. ”Det var jättefint.”

”Det lät skönt iallafall” säger Magnus och ser nöjd ut. ”Kom du?”

”Mmm.” Hon ser på Magnus med stadig blick, försöker se övertygande ut. ”Det gjorde jag”.

Han placerar ett knä på sängen vid sidan av Vilde och sträcker sig fram för att ge henne en kyss på munnen. ”Du är så fin, vet du det? Jag älskar att ligga med dig! Det är det bästa jag vet. _Du_ är det bästa jag vet!” Magnus ansikte spricker upp i ett brett leende. Han kysser henne igen.

Vilde fnittrar till lite osäkert, tänker att Magnus ändå inte har någon annan att jämföra med. Undrar om han skulle säga så om han hade haft sex med någon annan före henne.

”Tack!” hon viskar fram orden försiktigt, blinkar till några gånger.

Magnus lägger sig ner på sidan intill henne och smeker henne mjukt över håret. Stryker med fingrarna över hennes axel, känner att huden är lite sval. ”Fryser du?”

”Ja, lite…”

Magnus sträcker sig efter täcket som ligger på andra sidan om Vilde och lägger det omsorgsfullt över henne.

”Du, jag tror jag måste gå på toa och fixa lite…” Han reser sig plötsligt upp ur sängen, gestikulerar med handen mot skrevet. ”Jag kommer så fort jag kan…haha!” Han börjar skrattar högt åt sitt eget skämt. Vilde bara ler mot honom som svar.

Han går ut ur sovrummet, lämnar dörren mot hallen halvöppen. Vilde hör hur han går in i badrummet och stänger dörren efter sig sig. Strax därefter hör hon hur vattnet börjar rinna, funderar på om Magnus tar en dusch eller om han bara tvättar av sig.

Hon vänder sig om på sidan, stirrar ut genom fönstret. Drar en liten suck och låter tankarna ta plats nu när hon är helt ensam i rummet.

Det hade inte alls varit särskilt skönt faktiskt. Magnus hade alltid så bråttom, var het på gröten och kom oftast ganska fort. Det var som att hon aldrig hann komma igång ordentligt. Hintarna hon försökt ge honom på senaste tiden verkar han inte ha tagit till sig. Kanske var hon själv inte tillräckligt tydlig med hur hon ville ha det? Magnus verkar inte missnöjd iallafall, åtminstone har han inte sagt något till henne. Han verkar gilla allt hon gör. Men ändå - att det ska vara så himla svårt att berätta hur man vill ha det. Kanske blir det lättare ju längre tid man känner varandra?

De har varit tillsammans i drygt tre månader, har sex nästan hela tiden känns det som. Med undantag för när hon har mens då förstås. Då vill hon inte ligga med Magnus, utan brukar försöka planera in annat istället för att inte behöva säga något till honom. Magnus har ändå frågat henne någon gång om det, sagt att han vill veta när hon har mens så kan de bara mysa istället eller göra det som hon känner för. Tryckt på att hon får bestämma det själv. Hon är glad för att han tänker så, men tycker ändå att det känns obekvämt att prata om det.

Hon känner försiktigt med handen mellan benen, känner hur det svider lite forfarande. Hon hade varit hos skolsköterskan i förra veckan och pratat med henne, men inte sagt något till Magnus. ’ _Dina slemhinnor är irriterade, kan bero på stress och press på att ha sex. Du måste se till att du är tillräckligt upphetsad först innan du har samlag. Hört talas om förspel, Vilde?’_ Hon hade tittat på skolsköterskan med stora ögon och stammat fram något svar, hon minns inte vad.

Hon tänker på vad hon hört om Jonas, att han brukar gå ner på tjejer och slicka dem. Magnus har bara provat två gånger, den ena gången hade han varit jättefull. Hon hade börjat gapskratta och sagt åt honom att sluta, hans tunga hade varit som en propeller som for runt och det hade mest känts komiskt. Andra gången hade han varit nykter, men inte provat så lång stund. Hade gått över till att använda fingrarna istället. Hon minns att hon hade blivit så spänd av det, varför ville han inte fortsätta? Var det något som var fel på henne? Hon hade legat och tänkt på det resten av tiden de hade sex, hade fortsatt att tänka på det efteråt också.

När hon tänker efter känns det nästan lite orättvist. Han verkar ju inte ha några problem med att bli avsugen, varför ska hon fortsätta med det om inte han slickar henne? Hon funderar på hur det brukar vara för de andra tjejerna, måste fråga Eva, Chris eller Noora hur det brukar vara för dem. Hon kan väl inte vara den enda i världen som funderar på detta, eller?

Vilde sträcker sig efter telefonen på nattduksbordet, skickar snabbt iväg ett meddelande till gruppchatten och frågar om någon vill ses på en kaffe snart.

Det dröjer inte länge innan svaren trillar in. Vilde känner en lättnad över att snart få chansen att prata med de andra om detta. Hon reser sig upp ur sängen och börjar plocka ihop kläderna som ligger på golvet. Hon hör Magnus steg ute i hallen och sekunden senare står han inne i rummet.

”Eh… jag ska bara tvätta av mig lite, måste dra sen. Ska träffa tjejerna.” Hon ler lite urskuldrande, står där med alla kläder ihopknölade i händerna.

Magnus ser förvånat på henne. ”Okej… men, ska du redan gå..? Trodde du skulle stanna och kolla film, käka något och att du skulle sova kvar sen?”

”Jo… men Noora ville träffas. Sa inte vad det var, men det kanske är något med William?” Hon ser på Magnus med den där blicken som hon vet får honom att smälta. ”Det är ju inte så lätt för henne nu med William liksom… hon behöver sina vänner.”

Magnus nickar förstående. ”Ja, självklart. Men du får gärna komma tillbaka hit sen! Det vet du!” Han ler och blinkar till med ena ögat, tar ett steg fram och kysser henne på munnen. ”Jag saknar dig redan.”

 

 

**TORSDAG**

**Magnus**

Magnus springer ifatt Jonas ute på skolgården efter dagens sista lektion. 

”Hey man! Vad sker?” Magnus ställer sig framför Jonas, stoppar in sina frusna händer i jackfickorna.

”Inte något speciellt. Tänkte dra hem och chilla. Du då?” Jonas börjar låsa upp cykeln under tiden de pratar.

”Eh… skulle vilja snacka med dig om en grej faktiskt. Behöver ett råd liksom. Har du tid? Ska vi ta en kebab?”

”Vem säger väl nej till en kebab liksom.” Jonas ler brett med hela ansiktet.

”Ingen.” Magnus pustar ut, glad för att han kan snacka med Jonas om det han har gått runt och funderat på ett tag.

De börjar gå i riktning mot närmsta kebab-hak, småpratar lite på vägen dit. När de har beställt maten sätter de sig ner vid ett bord och väntar.

Magnus är rak på sak som vanligt.

”När du har sex med en tjej, brukar hon komma då?”

Jonas flinar till, verkar inte ett dugg förvånad över att Magnus fråga handlar om sex.

”Ja, inte alltid kanske. Men oftast. Varför frågar du…? Har du och Vilde… problem?”

Magnus skakar på axlarna. ”Kanske. Eller nej, jag tror inte det egentligen. Men… jag är inte så säker på att hon kommer. Hon kanske bara fejkar liksom.” Han ser fundersamt på Jonas.

”Fejkar?! Varför tror du det?”

”Nej, jag vet inte… bara en känsla. Som att hon ligger och tänker för mycket och inte riktigt rycks med. Men hon säger ju inget om det! Och när jag frågar henne efteråt så säger hon att hon har kommit!” Magnus slår ut med händerna i luften, drar uppgivet handen genom håret och suckar.

”Men hur gör du då? Ger du henne god tid på sig i början eller stoppar du bara in den liksom…?” Jonas leker med sin telefon på bordet, snurrar den runt, runt. Magnus blick fastnar på telefonen, ser sedan upp på honom.

”Jag stoppar inte bara in den…!” säger Magnus irriterat, lägger armbågarna på bordet och lutar sig fram mot Jonas och sänker rösten. ”Jag smeker henne lite först och sen så… ja du vet. Och hon brukar..”

Magnus hinner inte avsluta meningen innan Jonas håller upp handen och avbryter.

”Du vet var klitoris sitter eller?!”

”Eh.. ja! Klart jag gör!” Magnus svar kommer blixtsnabbt. Klart han vet det liksom, det vet väl alla?!

”Säkert?! Går du ner på henne, eller…??”

Magnus vrider lite på sig, börjar pilla på en nagel. ”Nja…har gjort det, men vet inte… är inte riktigt min grej alltså.”

”Inte? Varför inte?! Vet du inte hur mycket de gillar det?! Det är föresten sjukt upphetsande att se hur upphetsade de blir. Det är så värt det! Du måste pröva igen!”

Magnus ser tveksamt på Jonas. ”Ja…?”

”Ja! Bara fråga henne hur hon vill ha det. Och lyssna uppmärksamt. Låt det ta tid!” Jonas spänner blicken i Magnus. ”Testa igen, det kommer nog gå bra!” Han reser sig upp, ger Magnus en uppmuntrande klapp på axeln innan han går iväg och hämtar kebaberna som nu är klara.

Magnus ser efter honom, är glad för att han har någon att fråga som är lite mer sexuellt erfaren än han själv. Vem skulle han annars frågat liksom? Inte Isak iallafall, åtminstone inte när det gäller hur man får tjejer att komma.

 

**LÖRDAG**

**Vilde**

”Hei Vilde, så fint att se dig!”

Det är Magnus mamma, Anette, som öppnar dörren. Hon kramar genast om Vilde, brukar alltid göra det. Hon är en riktig kramare, precis som Magnus. Hon minns hur förvånad hon blev första gången hon kom hem till Magnus och träffade Anette, hur hon direkt hade gått fram till Vilde och kramat henne istället för att ta i hand.

”Magnus är uppe på sitt rum, det är bara att gå dit. De andra kommer när som helst, så sätt inte igång något ni inte hinner avsluta..!” Anette blinkar till, Vilde känner sig genast lite besvärad. Inte så svårt att gissa vad Anette syftar på. Man behöver nog inte vara Einstein för att lista ut vad de håller på med när de har stängd och låst dörr till Magnus rum.

”Eh… nej.” Hon kommer inte på något annat att säga, vänder sig snabbt om mot trappan så att inte Anette ska se hur mycket hon rodnar. Hon gillar Magnus mamma, men ibland är hon lite väl rak på sak.

Hon går uppför trappan, hör hur Magnus spelar musik inne på sitt rum.

Hon har inte träffat Magnus på egen hand sedan i onsdags, bara hängt lite med honom på rasterna i skolan. Det hade varit skönt att skylla på att hon hade haft annat att göra de senaste två kvällarna, hon behövde få lite distans och tid att tänka. Igår kväll när hon skulle sova hade hon haft svårt att somna, hade känt hur hon saknade Magnus armar som brukade hålla om henne i sängen. Hon hade saknat världens mjukaste kramar som han alltid gav, saknat hans kyssar och omtanke, de där små fina gesterna som han alltid gjorde för hennes skull. Han hade skickat meddelanden till henne flera gånger under kvällen och hon hade varit så nära att smyga ut ur lägenheten och sticka hem till Magnus. Men så tänkte hon på mamma som inte hade mått så bra under dagen, ville hellre stanna kvar och ha lite koll på läget.

Hon knackar på Magnus dörr och öppnar den i samma sekund. Magnus ligger i sängen och kollar i telefonen. Hon ser hur hela hans ansikte lyser upp när han ser henne. ”Hei… kom hit, min skatt!” Han sträcker ut armarna mot henne och hon klättrar genast upp i sängen, sätter sig grensle över honom.

De ler båda två, Vilde böjer sig ner och kysser honom mjukt på munnen. Håret ramlar ner i ansiktet på honom och han stryker handen över hennes hår, försöker hålla det åt sidan så att inte hårstråna ska kittla honom i ansiktet.

Vilde lägger sig över honom, de kramas om. ”Har saknat att ha dig nära, bby…” Magnus tar tag i Vilde och vänder ner henne på rygg, lägger sin tyngd över henne istället.

De börjar genast att kyssas ivrigt, Magnus hand stryker över hennes kropp där han kommer åt. Försöker leta sig in under klänningen, men hans egen tyngd gör att tyget kilas fast. Det dras inte uppåt som han vill.

De hör hur hallen där nere börjar fyllas med sorl av röster, hur det ringer på dörren om och om igen.

Magnus släpper taget om Vilde, ser på henne med glitter i blicken. ”Synd att släktkalaset börjar nu, ass…”

Vilde biter sig lätt i läppen, nickar mot Magnus. ”Vi kan fortsätta sen ikväll när det är slut!”

”Eller om det blir för tråkigt så kan vi ju alltid gå iväg under tiden…” Magnus lyfter på ögonbrynen, Vilde förstår precis vad han antyder. Vid det här laget känner hon Magnus ganska väl.

Magnus reser sig upp ur sängen, slätar till kläderna han har på sig. Han sträcker ut handen mot Vilde och drar upp henne. Ser på henne med beundran i blicken. ”Du är den finaste tjejen som finns, vet du det?” Han drar henne intill sig och kramar om henne, kysser henne snabbt på kinden.

Vilde känner sig lite nervös när hon går nerför trappan, det är ändå första gången hon träffar de flesta av Magnus släktingar. Hans pappa fyller 50 år imorgon, så det är därför alla har samlats idag.

Hon hälsar på kusiner, fastrar och en moster, mormor och allt vad det är. Hon kan inte hålla reda på alla namnen, hon bara ler och ser glad ut. Hon förundras över hur stor släkt Magnus har och framförallt hur alla får plats i huset. Tänker på att hon själv inte har varit på så många släktkalas genom åren, har i stort sett ingen kontakt alls med sin egen släkt. Hon sveps genast med i den avslappande stämningen i rummet, känner hur Magnus fysiska närvaro gör henne lugn. Han går och håller henne i handen hela tiden ända tills det är dags att sätta sig ner vid bordet och börja äta middag.

 

**Magnus**

”Kom!” 

Magnus viskar i Vildes öra. Hon sitter i soffan tillsammans med hans ena faster och småpratar lite, om katter visar det sig. Middagen är avklarad och nu sitter alla gäster huller om buller och pratar med varandra. De minsta barnen springer runt och leker, verkar roa sig själva för fullt.

Vilde ser på honom med frågande blick.

”Bara kom! Jag ska visa dig en sak.” Han sträcker fram handen mot henne och hon tar den, reser sig upp ur soffan. Hon följer efter Magnus, håller honom i handen hela vägen ut i hallen där de stannar upp. Han lägger armarna om henne och kysser henne försiktigt.

”Jag ville bara ha dig för mig själv en stund…” Han stryker undan hennes hår från ansiktet, lägger det bakom hennes öra. ”Ska vi gå upp på mitt rum…?” Han ser förhoppningsfullt på Vilde, gissar att hon vet vad han hellre vill göra än att hänga med gamla släktingar.

Vilde flackar osäkert med blicken. ”Men… alla dina släktingar då? Tror du inte att de märker…?”

”Nej! Skit i dom, de märker ingenting. De sitter ju bara och pratar en massa ändå med varandra.” I samma stund springer en av Magnus småkusiner in i hans ben. ”Flytta på dig Magnus, du står i vägen!”

Magnus skrattar till. ”Du ser! Vi är ändå bara i vägen, det är ingen som kommer att märka om vi försvinner ett tag…”

”Okej då!” Vilde är inte särskilt svårövertalad och följer ivrigt efter Magnus uppför trappan, kan inte låta bli att nypa rejält i hans rumpa. Han sprätter till och vänder sig om. ”Du får lugna dig lite” säger han med ett leende på läpparna.

Så fort de kommer in på hans rum låser han dörren om dem. Han lägger genast armarna om Vilde, kysser henne ivrigt, känner hur hon lägger sina händer runt hans nacke. Hon drar honom lätt i håret, han vet att han börjar bli lite långhårig. Han låter händerna glida ner på hennes lår, för dem upp under klänningen så långt det bara går. Han placerar händerna på hennes höfter, känner att hon har tunna strumpbyxor på sig. Det känns lite strävt mot fingrarna när han rör vid dem.

Han tar fram ena handen igen och lägger den över hennes bröst, tänker på hur hela handen fylls upp av ett enda bröst. Herregud, han älskar verkligen hennes kropp. Den är så mjuk, följsam och len. Får honom att må så bra. Han trycker lätt med tummen där han tror att bröstvårtan finns under tyget. Han kan inte låta bli att småkyssa henne längs halsen, suger lätt i hennes ena örsnibb.

”Kan du ta av dig klänningen?” Han viskar orden i hennes öra och släpper samtidigt taget om henne.

Han ser på henne när hon sträcker upp armarna i luften och drar av sig klänningen. Han hjälper henne när hon fastnar med huvudet, vilket får dem båda två att börja le. Hon lutar sig framåt och börjar ta av sig de tunna strumpbyxorna, han kan inte låta bli att titta på henne när hon gör det. Han stirrar fascinerat på hennes bröst när hon står på det där sättet. Det verkar som att hon märker det, för hon är så långsam och försiktig när hon tar av sig strumpbyxorna.

När hon är klar drar han henne intill sig igen, kysser försiktigt på halsen och slickar med tungan hela vägen ner mot ena axeln. Han drar ner axelbanden på hennes bh så att de faller ner längs armarna. Han knäpper upp bh:n i ryggen och låter den falla ner på golvet. Han kupar båda händerna om hennes bröst som nu hänger fritt, ser hur bröstvårtorna knoppar sig. Kan inte låta bli att slicka på dem, kyssa dem. Vet inte vilket bröst han ska välja, vill ha dem båda två. Samtidigt.

Han börjar backa mot sängen, lägger armarna om Vildes midja och drar henne med sig. När han känner sängkanten i knävecket vänder han sig om, lägger ner henne på rygg. Hon ålar sig upp i sängen mot sänggaveln samtidigt som han följer efter, ställer sig på knän mellan hennes ben.

Han kysser hennes ena bröst, suger lätt på bröstvårtan. Låter tungan svepa runt ett par gånger. Kramar det andra bröstet försiktigt, men inte för hårt. Han byter bröst efter ett tag, låter den andra handen vandra ner mot hennes trosor. Han känner försiktigt med ett par fingrar ovanpå tyget, känner värmen som strålar ut. Han flämtar till, vill känna efter innanför hennes trosor.

Han tar längre tid på sig än vanligt, känner hur Vildes andhämtning blir allt tyngre. Kanske är hon lika kåt som han själv. Han kysser neråt på hennes kropp, under brösten, på magen och förbi naveln. Han känner hur hon drar in magen och flämtar till när han börjar närma sig troskanten. Han tittar upp på henne, men behöver inte säga ett ord. Hon bara nickar, vill att han fortsätter. Han tar tag i trosorna med båda händerna samtidigt som Vilde lyfter upp rumpan. Han drar av dem helt och slänger iväg på golvet.

Han tar av sig sin tröja och kastar iväg den också. Han lägger händerna på insidan av hennes lår, trycker försiktigt ut benen. Han lutar sig framåt och kysser henne mellan benen, känner hur Vilde särar på dem ännu mer så att han ska komma bättre intill. Han slickar försiktigt, känner smaken av henne på sin tunga, funderar på vad det egentligen smakar. Sött men samtidigt lite skarpt? Det är en speciell smak, lite annorlunda mot hur han minns det från förra gången.

Han slickar långsamt upp och ner längs hennes läppar, prövar sig försiktigt fram. Vet att han inte är något proffs, men vill så innerligt gärna göra det skönt för Vilde. Han känner hur hon pressar sig lite uppåt mot honom, han sticker försiktigt in tungspetsen mellan läpparna. Känner hur hon darrar till, hör små lätta stön som bekräftar att han åtminstone gör något rätt.

Efter en stund sträcker hon ut sin ena hand och drar den genom hans hår, trycker sedan hans huvud lätt nedåt så att han ska träffa rätt spot med sin tunga. Han fortsätter att slicka henne, känner hur hennes kropp rycker till och spänner sig lätt. I ögonvrån ser han hur hon lutar huvudet bakåt, har ögonen stängda. Det ser ut som att hon verkligen njuter. Magnus känner sig fascinerad över att det är han som får henne att känna så här.

”Går det bra…?” Han tittar upp på henne, vill försäkra sig om att det han gör känns okej.

”Mmmm… fortsätt! Snälla..!” Vilde stöter ut orden, verkar inte vilja prata så mycket för tillfället.

Han fortsätter att slicka henne, tungan glider fram och tillbaka över klitoris. De korta hårstråna kittlar honom mot näsan och kinden när hon gör små, orytmiska rörelser med sin kropp. Han sticker försiktigt in ett finger samtidigt som han fortsätter att slicka henne. Han hör hur Vilde stönar bekräftande, känner hur hon pressar sig ännu mer mot honom. Det är varmt och vått runt fingret, han för det långsamt ut igen.

Han känner upphetsningen öka mer och mer, känner själv hur det bultar i skrevet. Det är trångt i byxorna som han fortfarande har på sig, önskar att han kunde slita av sig dem utan att behöva släppa kroppskontakten med Vilde. Han har inte lika mycket finess nu när han slickar henne, gör tungan bred men fortsätter att låta ena fingret glida ut och in i det varma, våta.

Vilde skälver till i kroppen, stönar allt högre. Hade de inte haft gäster i huset hade det nog hörts ner till våningen under. Han ser hur hon kramar med ena handen om lakanet intill, känner hur hon pressar underlivet mot honom. Magnus tar ut fingret, känner att Vilde är nära att komma. Han reser sig upp på knä i sängen, ser på henne. Hon öppnar ögonen och tittar på honom, andas snabbare än normalt.

”Så sjukt digg, Magnus! Kan du inte fortsätta lite till? Jag är så nära att komma!” Han hör på hennes röst att hon är upphetsad, ser det på henne också.

”Jag vill inte att du ska komma än. Vänta lite…”

Magnus ställer sig på golvet, ganska nära Vilde. Han börjar knäppa upp sina egna byxor, drar ner dem och boxershortsen i ett nafs. Han sluter handen om sin egen kuk, drar den fram och tillbaka i jämn takt samtidigt som han står kvar och bara tittar på Vilde. Magnus ser hennes beundrande blick svepa över hela hans kropp innan den låser sig fast i hans blick.

De är helt uppslukade av varandra, lägger inte märke till ljudet av små barnfötter som springer runt utanför deras dörr. Plötsligt hörs en duns och några sekunder senare barngråt. Det dröjer inte lång stund innan de hör steg i trappan och rösten från en vuxen person som tröstar ett ledset barn.

De fnissar till, ler mot varandra. Känner sig tacksamma över att det finns en vägg som skiljer dem från världen utanför. Och en låst dörr. Det tar inte lång stund innan de hör steg ner för trappan igen och de kan andas ut.

”Ska vi fortsätta?” Magnus ser på Vilde samtidigt som han fortsätter att smeka sig själv.

Vilde nickar ivrigt.

”Kom! Jag vill göra det skönt för dig med…” Hennes blick fastnar på hans kuk, hon sträcker ut handen mot den.

”Hihi… den är så stor. Som en lejonkuk liksom”

"Ja...? Tycker du det?" Magnus känner sig nästan mallig över Vildes jämförelse. Lejonkuk, liksom. Han ser förälskat på Vilde, tar två steg fram och lägger sig ner på rygg i sängen. Vilde är snabbt framme och böjer sig ner över honom direkt. Han känner snart hur Vildes varma mun omsluter honom, hur hennes tunga glider ner längs skaftet och sedan upp igen. Hon gör det flera gånger, ivrigare än hon brukar konstaterar han nöjt. Han darrar till när han känner hur hennes tungspetsslickar på undersidan av huvudet och över strängen, innan hon tar honom i munnen igen så långt in som det bara går.

Han stryker undan hennes hår som faller ner framför ansiktet, vill se på henne när hon slickar, suger och smakar honom. Han stönar till, kippar efter andan och spänner kroppen, känner att han håller på att sprängas av sin kåthet. Han är redan nära att komma, men vill hellre komma inne i Vilde. Vill få henne att komma också.

Han trycker lätt på Vildes armar, försöker signalera att hon kan sluta. Hon stannar genast upp och ser på honom med allvarlig blick.

”Jag vill knulla nu” säger hon snabbt.

”Jag med” Magnus sträcker sig ivrigt mot lådan i nattduksbordet för att ta fram en kondom, men hinner inte innan Vilde avbryter honom. ”Du behöver inte… jag äter ju p-piller.”

”Säkert…?”

Vilde nickar, vill fortsätta på en gång. Hon sätter sig grensle över låren, vill rida Magnus. Han drar henne intill sig och styr med hjälp av ena handen in kuken i henne. 

De stönar till båda två när den sakta glider in. Hon börjar rida honom, först långsamt men sedan fortare och fortare. Efter ett tag drar hon ner på tempot igen, gör det riktigt långsamt så att Magnus nästan inte vet vart han ska ta vägen. Han kramar om hennes mjuka bröst, kysser henne ivrigt på munnen. Känner smaken av sig själv, på samma sätt som hon förmodligen känner smaken av sig. Han drar hennes kropp så nära intill sig som möjligt, vill känna varenda kvadratcentimeter av Vilde.

Han kan inte minnas att han någonsin har känt henne så våt som nu, det är så otroligt skönt. Magnus lägger händerna om hennes rumpa, håller ett fast grepp. Det känns som att han aldrig vill släppa taget om henne.

Intensiteten ökar snabbt, han sluter ögonen och känner hur orgasmen börjar bygga upp sig i hela kroppen. Han känner hur Vilde närmar sig hon också, har aldrig hört henne så här högljudd förut. I samma sekund går det för honom och det flimrar nästan för ögonen. Han håller om henne hårt, känner hur det rycker okontrollerat i hela kroppen när han tömmer sig inne i Vilde. Han känner hennes ryckningar strax efter, hör hur hon säger hans namn högt om och om igen. Hon darrar till och blir sedan mjuk i hela kroppen.

Hon sjunker sakta ihop över honom, blir kvar där tills hon känner att andningen börjar lugna ner sig igen. Hon lyfter upp ena benet i luften och Magnus drar sig ur henne. Han känner hur säden droppar ner från henne och landar på hans lår och i sängen. De skrattar till, känner båda två att de är lite kladdiga och svettiga. Magnus sträcker sig efter toarullen som finns inom räckhåll, torkar snabbt bort det våta, kladdiga.

Vilde kryper intill honom, lägger sitt huvud mot hans bröstkorg. Hör förmodligen hur hårt hans hjärta fortfarande slår. Magnus stryker henne över håret. De ligger stilla, tätt intill varandra. Lyssnar på varandras andetag.

”Det där var så… sjukt, sjukt skönt.” Vilde suckar nöjt. ”Kan du göra det igen?” Hon vänder ansiktet mot Magnus, ser på honom med ett förhoppningsfullt leende. Magnus är på väg att svara när de hör steg utanför dörren. De hör en knackning och några sekunder senare ser de hur handtaget trycks ner ett par gånger.

”Magnus? Vad gör ni där inne…? Kan ni komma ut? Vi ska äta tårta och sjunga för pappa nu.”

De fnittrar till båda två, ser på varandra. Tänker på vilken tur det var att inte Magnus mamma kom och knackade på dörren för några minuter sen.

”Vi kommer snart mamma!”

Magnus ser på Vilde, kan inte låta bli att kyssa henne igen. De gör en eskimåkyss, gnuggar nästipparna mot varandra.

”Tänk om någon där nere har hört oss?!” Vilde ser plötsligt bekymrad ut.

”I så fall är de nog bara avundsjuka!” svarar Magnus snabbt.

De ligger kvar i sängen ett par minuter till, njuter av varandras närhet. Flätar ihop varandras fingrar, ler fåniga förälskade leenden mot varandra.

Från nedervåningen hör de ett svagt rop igen från hans mamma. ”Magnus…! Vilde…! Kommer ni snart?”

Magnus ropar ett ja till svar och de reser sig upp ur sängen. De hjälper varandra att få ordning på kläderna som ligger utspridda över hela rummet.

”Vilde?”

Hon vänder sig om, ser på honom där han står framför sin byrå och letar efter nya boxershorts.

”Jag älskar dig.” Magnus fomar en kyss med läpparna.

”Jag älskar dig med!” Vilde gör en likadan kyss, skickar iväg den i luften.

”Men jag älskar dig ännu mer!”

”Jag älskar dig ända upp till månen…”

”Men jag älskar dig ända upp till månen, och tillbaka igen!”

”Åhh… du är så söt Magnus!”

”Inte sötare än dig, då…”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tihi..! De är söta, då... ;-)
> 
> Kudos och kommentarer gör mig alltid glad ❤️ Fast den här gången är jag faktiskt mer nervös än vanligt... Smut är inte enkelt att skriva, men glad att jag vågade försöka :)


End file.
